Family Matters
by Chaotic Cupcake
Summary: After reading a book about Equestria's rulers, Twilight discovers that Celestia had an adopted brother. Who is this brother? Is it possibly someone Twilight has already met and know? She will soon find out as Celestia retells the story of herself, Luna and a certain Spirit of Chaos. Just to warn you, there's a lot of Dislestia. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Prologue

Authors note: hi everypony! So this is my first fanfic, let's see how it goes!

A Forbidden Love

Prologue

It was nighttime in Ponyville. As Princess Luna raised the moon, Twilight Sparkle was up to what she usually was: Studying.

Twilight put a book entitled _"Legends of Equestria"_ back in the book case. She had read that book a million times. In fact, she was pretty sure she had read every book in her library more than once.

"There's got to be a book I haven't read yet" Twilight mumbled to herself. She paced back and forth, scanning the book case for anything she hadn't read yet. Twilight sighed. _"Elements of Harmony"_? Nope. Read that one a billion times. _"Equestrian History"_? No. Read that one a zillion times. _"Unicorns, Pegasi, and Ponies for Dummies"_? Now why did she even have that one?

Then something caught her eye. It was an old faded book with a green cover and golden edges. She pulled it out with her magic.

"_'Rulers of Equestria'?_" Twilight asked herself, "Why haven't I read this one yet?" She took the book and sat down in a chair. She opened it to page 1.

"Long ago, when Equestria was just beginning, there were two rulers, King Apollo, and Queen Artemis. Apollo ruled during the day, and Artemis ruled during the night. They were fair rulers, and treated everypony fairly. When Apollo and Artemis died, they passed their rule down to their children, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and their adopted son ..c..d"

The last word was faded out. "C" and "D" was all Twilight could make out. She began to think. _"Wasn't there only two rulers? Who was the third one?" _Twilight just had to find out.

"Spike!" she called.

Spike -Twilight's baby dragon companion- wandered into the room.

"What's up Twilight?" he asked.

"I need you to take up a letter to Princess Celestia" Twilight replied.

"Alright then" Spike grabbed a piece of paper and a quill.

"Dear Princess Celestia" Twilight started, "I'm sorry to bother you at this hour, but I desperately need an answer. You see I was reading a book entitled _"Rulers of Equestria" And I came to the part about you and Luna. It said you had an adopted brother, but the book was old, so I couldn't make it out. So all I am wondering is who was your brother? Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle"_

"So you read a new book?" Spike asked, "That's funny, I thought you read all your books"

"Not this one I haven't" Twilight replied, "Go ahead and send it!"

Spike gave her a puzzled look. He took a deep breath, then shot green flames at the letter. The fire went out the window, and into the night sky.

"Now we just wait for her reply" Twilight said as she sat down on the chair and waited. About five minutes later, Spike's belly rumbled. He then burped out green flames and a letter. Twilight levitated the letter and read it out loud. "Dear Twilight Sparkle. I will be happy to tell you about it. Come to Canterlot Palace tomorrow at 8:00. Your's Truly, Princess Celestia"

"Sounds interesting" Spike said, "So you just need to ask the Princess a question?"

"Yep. It's about her adopted brother. I was reading a book about him, but his name was faded out, so I'm just wondering who he is, that's all"

"Cool. Well I'm going to bed" Spike yawned and headed toward his bed.

"Good night Spike. If I'm not here tomorrow I'm probably at Canterlot" Twilight said


	2. Celestia's Secret Brother

Author's note: hi everypony! Did you enjoy the prologue? Well good, cause here comes the first chapter! Reviews are appreciated, any type really, good, bad and ugly... Well, maybe not that last one... But just read and review, that's all. Also, I changed the title to "Family Matters" It seems to fit a bit more... Let's answer the reviews!

DisneyPrincess: thanks for being the very first reviewer on my very first story! And how much are you willing to bet? :3 just kidding

Well let's get this par-tay started!

Chapter 1 Celestia's Secret Brother

Twilight woke up around 6:57. She sat up to see the sun peeking through the window. She got out of bed and stretched.

"Well. Better get ready to go to Canterlot" Twilight said to herself. She brushed through her mane, headed toward the train station, and grabbed a train to Canterlot.

Twilight took a seat next to the window. No other pony was there, except an old pony, sleeping in his seat. Twilight stared out the window, watching the mountains go by. She was excited to hear about Celestia's brother, who she never knew existed until yesterday. Maybe Celestia would tell a story, her stories were always exciting and interesting.

About ten minutes later, Twilight saw the shining buildings of Canterlot approaching. The train stopped and let all the passengers (well, just Twilight at least) off.

Twilight trotted through the city of Canterlot. Because it was so early, most of the ponies were still in bed. Eventually she reached the castle. The guards happily let her in, since almost everyone knew who she was.

As she went inside, she noticed how eerily quiet it was.

"Princess?" Twilight called into the silence. She walked around, looking for the allicorn. Twilight came to the dining room, and saw Princess Celestia sitting at the head of the table.

"Oh. Hello Twilight" Celestia greeted

"Hi Princess" Twilight replied as she took a seat next to Celestia, "I'm sorry to bother you about a silly question like this, but..."

"No no" Celestia interrupted, "It's fine. I've been meaning to tell you this since Discord broke free again"

"Discord?" Twilight asked, "What does my question have to do with Discord?"

Celestia sighed. Her purple eyes began to tear up.

"Oh Princess" Twilight said "I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked this question. I'll just leave" she started to get up and leave.

"No Twilight" Celestia said, "This is a bit of a... Touchy subject, so pardon me for any tears. Just sit"

Twilight obeyed, and sat back down.

"In order to understand this story" Celestia began, "I will start at the very beginning, when my father Apollo, was king. Recounting thousands of years of history will take a while. I hope you have the time, Twilight"

Twilight nodded, "I'm all ears" she replied with a smile.

"Now first, I will tell you who my brother was" Celestia paused for a moment, "Well, not really a blood brother. An adopted brother" she looked down, "You obviously know Discord, right?"

"How could I not?" Twilight said sarcastically.

"Well... You'll probably think I'm a lunatic when I say this"

"No I won't Princess"

Celestia bit her lower lip, "Discord... He.. He was my adopted brother"

Twilight shot Celestia a "You-did-not-just-say-that" look, if it was possible to make a look like that.

"But Princess" Twilight started, "I thought you and Discord were mortal enemies"

"Not always" Celestia replied, "In fact, we were almost family before... Before he turned evil"

Twilight tried to wrap her head around what Celestia had just said. Discord? Celestia? Brother and sister? Talk about sibling rivalry. Now a million different question rushed into her head.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Well... Let's see" Celestia made a thinking face as she tried to recall the story, "It all began a thousand years ago..."


	3. Kitchen Invader and Bad Breath

Author's note: hi everypony! Still surprised about the last chapter? Well... Probably not... I did give it away, slightly... ANYWAYS. Here's the second chapter. Here we'll go back in time, to when Celestia was just a filly. Also, thanks to lightball34 for reviewing. If you don't read authors notes, I encourage you to** READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE:** for the most of this story, it will be **IN CELESTIA'S P.O.V** (for all you newbies, that's Point. Of. View. I also needed to write in bold caps to get your attention. Have you been paying attention lately?) Okaaaaay... Just read and gimme your reviews. NOW! (just kidding) I also promise this chappy will be longer than the others.

Chapter 2

Kitchen Invader and Bad Breath

It had been five years since my birth. I was mature enough to be taught how to rule Equestria. I was lectured by none other than my father, king Apollo. He taught me every night before I went to bed. Before we go any further, I probably should tell you what I looked like at this age.

I was five-years-old, but you knew that already. My coat was pure white, and very clean. My mane and tail weren't multi-colored yet, it was just a sparkly, flowing pink mane. I had a short horn that was barely visable under my long flowing mane. My wings were pretty useless too. I had light purple eyes that matched my necklace that was encrusted with amethysts.

My dad Apollo, however, was a strong and good-looking allicorn (or at least that's what my mother says). He had a white coat like mine, but it was slightly dirty. His mane and tail was a beautiful sparkling golden color, and it was bright too. He wore armor on his head, back, chest, and hooves. He also had a crown, and light purple eyes like mine.

Tonight, Apollo was teaching me about something called the Elements of Harmony.

"These special treasures have never been found before" Apollo explained, "They are said to represent friendship and harmony. Hence the title"

I listened carefully to my father. Sometimes taking notes if it was something important, which was practically everything.

"Ok mister teacher" my mother Artemis as she walked into my room, "It's Tia's bed time. Let's wrap it up"

I should probably tell you about my mother. Imagine Nightmare Moon, now, take away the misty purple mane, and cruel eyes, and replace them with Luna's first mane style, and caring, but strong, dark blue eyes.

"But honey, I was telling Tia about the Elements of Harmony" Apollo said, "It's very important she knows this stuff"

"Now don't go filling our daughter's head with old ponytails" Artemis warned, "We don't want her to start believing all of them"

"Ponytail?" Who said it was a ponytail?" Apollo asked.

"Everypony does" Artemis answered, "Could you do me a favor and put Tia to bed? I have to start guarding the night"

"Sure. I don't mind" Apollo replied.

"Thank you" with that, Artemis trotted out the door.

"Aww... I don't want to go to bed" I complained.

"Would you go to bed if I gave you a piggyback ride?" Apollo offered with a smile.

"Really? Oh boy!" I cheered, and jumped on my father's back, "Onward! Mush piggy! Mush!"

Apollo galloped around the room until we both fell on our backs laughing (Don't worry, I wasn't on my father's back when this happened).

"One more time?" I asked.

"Now you know you have to go to bed, ok?" Apollo said as he stood up.

"Aww... Ok" I sighed and jumped on my bed.

"Good night sweety" Apollo said before he blew out the torch on the wall.

"Good night daddy" I yawned as I snuggled under my blanket.

* * *

I awoke to a crash in my dreams. I looked around, it appeared to still be nighttime. I got out of bed and looked at the stars. I always got up in the middle of the night to look at the stars, which my mother raised each night. I wasn't really sure what woke me up, maybe I was just having a bad dream. After locating my favorite constellations, I hopped back in to bed and curled up.

About five minutes later, I heard another noise. I sat up and craned my neck toward the direction of the noise.

"What is that noise?" I whispered to myself. If I wasn't mistaking, it came from downstairs. I decided to go check it out.

I stepped out of my room, and into the upstairs hallway. Luckily, there was a soft rug on the hard tile floor, so my hooves didn't make loud clopping noises. I carefully walked down the hall, taking extreme measures to not wake my father or resting day guards. I reached the stairs, and began to go down them. They were very squeaky, so every step sounded like a huge explosion, or at least it did to me.

I finally reached the bottom floor. Unfortunately, I totally forgot about the night guards. And they were everywhere in the main hall. I heard the noise again. It sounded like it came from the kitchen. The only thing I didn't know, was how the guards didn't hear it. I pondered how to get past them without them asking a ton of questions. If there's anyone who likes to ask questions, it's royal guards.

Then, I remembered a spell my father had recently taught me. An invisibility spell, all I had to do was focus. My horn began glowing, and it flashed before fading away. At first, I thought it didn't work, then I looked at my reflection in one of the windows, and didn't see anything. It worked! I trotted out into the hall, passing all the guards, who didn't so much as glance at me.

Finally, I reached the kitchen. The noise was now louder than ever, but because it was dark, it was hard to see where it was coming from. Then, I spotted something in the corner of my eye. I turned around, and saw a young pony, maybe about my age, digging in a flour bag. I couldn't tell what he/she looked like, mainly because it was dark, plus he/she was half-way in the flour bag. Good thing he/she didn't notice me. Oh wait, I was invisible, of course he/she didn't notice me.

I walked quietly over to him/her, and slightly nudged his tail. I noticed how scaly and dry it was. Maybe he/she wasn't a pony, maybe he/she was a dragon. He/she didn't notice, as he/she continued digging in the flour bag.

"Hey!" I said to get his/her attention.

"Who's there?" he said in a young foal's voice. Well, at least I knew this pony was a foal. He turned around, and now, he was right in my face.

I noticed how strange his eyes looked. The iris was red, and the part that was supposed to be white, was a discolored yellow. They were also mismatched.

The pony sighed. I smelled his breath, which almost made me gag, but I held my breath until he turned around and continued his digging.

"Stupid guards" I heard him curse under his breath, "Go bother someone else who isn't starving to death"

"You could just ask for some food" I blurted out. I bit my tongue, hoping he didn't hear that.

The pony growled, but it wasn't a normal growl, it almost sounded like a lion's growl. He turned around again.

"Show yourself!" he shouted in my face, "I know you're there!"

Ugh... Didn't this guy ever brush his teeth?

I heard him run over to the torch by the door. I saw him light a match, where he got the match, I didn't know. He lit the torch, and the whole room became brighter, and I could finally see what he looked like. But I almost screamed when I saw his appearance.

He had a normal pony's head, but the rest of him was all mixed up. His front legs were a lion's paw and an eagle's claw. His back legs were a horse's and a lizard's leg. He had a long scaly tail that resembled a snake's body, and a black mane that was cut short.

He scanned the room with his mismatched eyes. I was almost certain he could see right through the invisibility spell. Either that or he could hear my teeth chattering. All the sudden, I felt a tingly sensation, then, my body appeared. The whatever-it-was saw me immediately. He charged, tackled me, and held me back on the wall by my shoulders.

"And who are you, fancy smancy pony girl?" while he talked, he spit in my face. Bleh. More bad breath.

"I'm- Uhh... Um- I am..." I stuttered.

"Spit it out!" he shouted again. More spitting, more bad breath, and more gagging.

"Celestia!" I shouted back in his face, making sure he smelled my morning breath, "Could you please get off me now?"

"Depends" he said, "Are you going to tattle on me?"

"If you get off me. I'll forget all of it" I answered

He stopped looking like he wanted to murder me, and reluctantly got off.

"Who are you?" I asked, "Or better yet, what are you?"

"Well, ponies call me 'That thing' or 'Monster' or 'It', and sometimes, nicer ponies call me a draconequues" he scratched his head with his eagle claw, "I wish I knew what a draconequues was"

"Dragonquest?" I asked

"Draconequues" he corrected

"Draconess?"

"Draconequues"

"Dracoquist?"

"Oh forget it"

"Dragoquins...?"

"I said forget it" with that, the draconequues jumped on the window sill, and opened the window.

"Wait. Where are you going?" I asked.

"To my home in the Everfree Forest" he replied.

"You have a family?" I asked.

The draconequues looked down, "Well... Not.. Exactly" he said.

"Do you even have a name?"

"Uhh... No-name?" he said.

"That's not a name!" I said.

"Neither is Celestia" No-name shot back.

"Hey! I'll have you know, Celestia is a very common name!" I snapped.

No-name scoffed, "I've never heard of a pony called Celestia"

"Well. I never heard of a dracoquins called No-name"

"Draconequues!"

"Whatever!"

"Well. I guess I'll see you around, Celestial"

"Celestia!"

"Whatever"

No-name jumped out the window and disappeared into the forest.

I kind of felt sorry for the little... Whatever-he-was. He didn't have a home. He didn't have a family. Heck, he didn't even have a name!

"I wish I could help you somehow" I said to myself.

"So you'll let me stay?" No-name randomly appeared next to me.

I yelped in fear. How in Equestria did he come up out of nowhere?

"I didn't say that!" I yelled slightly. I looked down at No-name's feet. Problem was, his feet weren't there. Just his upper body floating in mid-air.

"Umm. Where's your feet?" I asked.

No-name looked down, "Aww man! Not again!" he complained, "Sorry 'bout that. It happens all the time when I teleport. Gimme a sec" No-name's upper body disappeared into thin-air.

About five minutes later, No-name climbed in through the window, once again united with his lower body.

"So you know how to teleport?" I asked.

"Well. Not exactly. I can only teleport half of my body" No-name explained, "I guess I just have to keep working at it. Also, do you mind if I stay here for... oh I don't know... A couple years?"

"I don't think my daddy would mind" I said, "My mommy..." I paused. My mother was very strict about almost everything. She would certainly mind having a strange creature staying in her house.

"She.. It.. May take her a... While to warm up to you. But you'll grow on her! I know you will!" I said with a fake smile.

"Maybe I 'Should' just go back to the forest" No-name sighed.

"No wait!" I shouted, "I think it would be fine if you stay here. You would be a cool brother"

"You really think so?" No-name asked.

"Sure. You're super unique, plus, you seem pretty easy to get along with"

No-name's face started looking smug, "Aww stop it. You're being too nice"

"I'm serious! I bet once everypony got to know you, everypony would love you"

"That's great and all, but will you're parents accept me?"

"I already told you. They shouldn't mind" I said. I glanced out the window, and saw the sun coming up.

"My dad is awake. Let's go ask him if you can stay!" I said cheerfully.


	4. The New Addition

**Author's note:** wassup everypony? Enjoying the story so far? Good. Because here comes the third chapter whether you like it or not! Also, thanks to lightball34, DisneyPrincess, Mauricio, and LeafpoolandCrowfeather4ever for reviewing. As Pinkie Pie would say, "I'm so excited! Are you excited? I've never been so excited before!" Anyways, reviews are appreciated, good, bad, ugly, whatever as long as you review.

Chapter 3

The New Addition

"I know this isn't going to work" No-name sighed, "I'll probably get thrown into the dungeon, or get tortured for an eternity"

"My parents aren't like that" I reassured, "They only throw criminals into the dungeon, or torture them for an eternity"

No-name's mismatched eyes twitched nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Does breaking in and stealing food count as a crime?" No-name asked.

"Just don't tell them" I answered, "I'll say that a dragon broke in and stole the food"

"A.. dragon?" No-name asked, "Isn't the a little... You know... ?"

"Far-fetched?" I replied.

"Far-fetched..." a goofy grin spread across his face, "I like it! It's just so... Far-fetched"

"Yeah come on you mixed-up pony" I grabbed his eagle claw and headed toward the main hall.

"Hey. Can I maybe be named Far-fetched?" No-name asked, "I just like the sound of it. And I think it would match my personality"

"You'll have to ask my dad" I replied.

"And if I can't be named that, can I be named something cool? Like Shadow? Or Zeus? Or Apollo the Second? Oh! Oh! I know!"

I tuned No-name's talking out. Sure he seemed like a nice pony.. Er.. Draconequues, but he sure did like talking, especially if it was about something crazy. We came out into the hall, which was strangely quiet.

"Where is everypony?" I asked.

"Who knows" No-name answered, "Probably getting breakfast. Which reminds me, can we get something to eat?"

"First, you have to meet my parents" I said.

No-name sighed a very annoyed sigh.

"Don't worry" I said, "It won't take long"

Unfortunately, I wasn't looking where I was going, and literally bumped into king Apollo.

"Good morning Tia" Apollo greeted with a smile, but his smile dropped when he saw No-name.

"Uh.. Daddy, meet No-name, No-name meet king Apollo" I said.

"Who... Who are you?" Apollo asked.

"Didn't she just say?" No-name replied, "I'm No-name!"

"No.. I meant, what are you?"

"I think I'm a draconequues. Or at least that's what some ponies call me"

"A draconequues... How old are you? Do you know any magic? Do you have a family?"

"I guess I'm five years old" No-name answered, "Yes. I know a little, and no, I don't, and probably never will"

A grin spread across Apollo's face. Both me and No-name exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"I disagree" Apollo said.

"Wait" I butted in, "You mean.. You'll take No-name in?"

"Why not?" Apollo asked, "He has no family. I don't see a problem in taking him in"

"Oh boy!" I cheered and hugged No-name, "Thanks daddy! You're the best!"

"But you'll also have to check with your mother" Apollo said grimly.

_Uh oh_ I thought, _Here comes the real challenge._

* * *

If there's anything my mother can't stand, it's strange creature. And No-name would definitely be considered strange in my mother's eyes. We trotted into my mother's bedroom, where she was resting after lowering the moon.

My mother was laying on the bed, she looked up at us and gave a yawn.

"Good morning Apollo, Tia and..." Artemis paused when she saw No-name.

"Artemis, this is No-name the draconequues" Apollo said as he rubbed No-name's head.

Artemis just stared with her mouth open.

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Get that abomination out of here this instant!" Artemis suddenly yelled.

"Whoa whoa whoa" Apollo said as he trotted over to Artemis, "He's not going to hurt anypony!"

"I don't care!" Artemis shouted, "I want him out! Out out out out!"

"You haven't even met him yet" Apollo said with slight annoyance in his voice, "No-name? Come meet Queen Artemis"

No-name walked over to Artemis and hopped on the bed.

"Hi! I'm No-name!" No-name greeted as he held out his lion paw, waiting for a hoove shake.

"Seriously Apollo!" Artemis groaned, "Of all the ponies you could of picked off the street, you chose a draconequues?"

"Artemis, he's young" Apollo replied, "He doesn't know who he truly is, which means we can raise him to spread harmony instead of chaos"

Wait a minute. Harmony and chaos? What was my dad talking about? Something about No-name? I hated it when my parents started talking about stuff and I had no idea what they were talking about.

"I don't care if he spreads chocolate covered grape lollipops!" Artemis yelled, "If you think I'm going to let that... Thing, stay here, you must be insane!"

No-name cringed when she said "That thing", probably because he didn't appreciate being called something like that.

Apollo started grinning slyly.

"You know..." he started, "I think Celestia wants him to stay..."

I nodded my head at Apollo's statement.

"If you kick him out now, she'll never forgive you. And probably never talk to you again"

Artemis glared at Apollo.

"Fine!" she yelled, "Let him stay! But don't come crying to me when the whole land of Equestria is plunged into total chaos!"

With that, the queen of the night stormed out of the room, still complaining under her breath.

"What was she talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing important" Apollo answered, "But anyway, welcome to the family No-name"

Apollo bent down and gave No-name a hug.

"Yeah.. Ok..." No-name said, "I'm all fine with the hug thing, but can we get some breakfast? I'm starving"

"But of course" Apollo replied, "Follow me"

Apollo trotted out of the room, and into the upstairs hall.

"Can you believe my mother actually agreed to let you stay?" I asked No-name.

"Not really" No-name replied, "I hope we have some chocolate milk at breakfast"

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this seemed rushed. I'm always really busy and almost have no time to update. I may edit later. Anyways, read and review! Thanks!


	5. Noname Gets his Name

**Author's note: **Hola everypony! Sorry for not updating in a while. Busy, busy, busy. Also, I won't be able to update through August 12-17, because I'm going on a trip. But anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed. You guys are awesome! And also, to godzillafan1, So you're saying my story is pointless? And that you hate Dislestia? Dude, I warned you in the summary, if you don't like, DON'T READ. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. So... ENJOY!

Chapter 4

No-name Gets his Name

We walked into the dining hall. Already, tons if different breakfast foods were laid out, buffet-style on the dining table (just to let you know, the dining table was huge. So it was quite a bit of food). Grits, eggs, pancakes, waffles, French toast, and so much more was just waiting to be eaten.

I looked over at No-name. His eyes were glowing with excitement, while his snake tongue was lolled out. He looked like he had just struck gold.

"What should I eat first?!" No-name asked himself as he ran over to the table. But his ear-to-ear grin dropped when he saw the type of food.

"What's wrong?" I asked, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Don't you have any..." No-name paused, "Sweets? Or at least some chocolate milk?"

"A wise pony once said" Apollo began to quote as he levitated three pancakes on to his plate, "A foal is wiser when he is full. So eat up."

"Yeah. But I don't need to be wise to know I want chocolate milk." No-name replied while he glared at the plain milk meanly.

I knew No-name was trying to be serious, but complaining over a flavor of milk? I couldn't help but giggle a bit. I grabbed an apple and a waffle and put it on my plate. Surprisingly, No-name only got a piece of French toast.

"I could of sworn you said you were starving." I said.

"I was," No-name replied, "I'm just not a fan of royal food."

"It's... Not really... Royal food..." I said as I took a bite out of my apple.

Apollo took his breakfast upstairs. I guess to eat in bed.

"Wanna go eat upstairs?" I asked.

"Nah," No-name answered, "I'll stay down here."

I nodded, and headed out the door. I glanced at No-name before I left completely, and I could of sworn I saw him smiling like he was up to something.

* * *

Later after all the guards, royals, and others in the castle had got their food, I went back downstairs to check on No-name.

"No-name?" I called as I opened the door to the hall. As I entered, I stepped in something very sticky. I looked down, and discovered a giant patch of pink cotton candy, just sitting there.

"What in Equestria..." I mumbled to myself. Actually, there was quite a bit of cotton candy laying around the hall, on the windows, on the wall, and even on the ceiling.

"No-name!" I called a bit louder. I later noticed No-name at the end of the dining table, trying to put chocolate syrup in white milk.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I trotted up to him.

"Making... Chocolate.. Milk?" No-name asked as he smiled nervously.

"But what's with all the cotton candy?"

"What cotton candy?"

"This cotton candy!" I yelled as I held up a piece of cotton candy.

"I don't know," No-name replied, "I was trying to make chocolate milk, but every time I tried to make it, something weird would happen. Watch."

No-name put one drop of syrup into the milk, and all of the sudden, the apples on the table grew to ginormous size.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I wish I knew!" No-name answered, "But it's pretty darn awesome!"

"No it's not!" I yelled, "Change it back before our parents find out!"

"Fine." No-name sighed. He stood up on the table, and held out his paw and claw, before shouting:

"Open sesame!"

The apples returned to normal size, and the cotton candy disappeared.

"Wow..." I said.

"Hey," No-name said as he hopped off the table, "Wanna lollipop?" He held out a rainbow colored lollipop.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Suit your self." No-name shrugged, as he ate the stick, and threw the remaining candy behind him, which exploded into blue butterflies with orange spots.

"Seriously," I said, "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" No-name asked.

"That!" I yelled, "That crazy stuff! The butterflies! The cotton candy!"

"How should I know?" No-name asked, "Maybe I'm half unicorn or something."

Just then, Apollo trotted up to us with a slight grin on his face.

"Hello Tia, No-name," Apollo greeted, "Would you like to go into town with me?"

"Sure!" I answered, "Wanna come No-name?"

No-name looked up. He had been staring at the plain milk with a very annoyed look on his face.

"Is there chocolate milk?" he asked.

"Chocolate milk?" Apollo asked.

"Yes," No-name answered, "Chocolate milk. It's like milk, but it's chocolate flavored! It's gooder than plain milk!"

"First off," Apollo started, "'Gooder' is not a word. Second, I know where we might could get something like chocolate milk."

"Oh boy! Really?" No-name asked, "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go get some chocolate milk!"

* * *

Later, Apollo, me, and No-name trotted into the city of Canterlot. As always, the city was busy, with ponies coming and leaving. Every time we passed a pony, that pony would bow, out of respect for king Apollo. They would also shoot weird looks at No-name, but he didn't seem to mind, as he continued walking with a goofy grin on his face. We then came up to a stand, with a brown pony stirring pink liquid in a wooden barrel while he poured ice, and strawberries into it. Strawberry ice cream.

"Hello there king Apollo!" the owner greeted, "What can I get for you?"

"Tia? No-name? What would you like?" Apollo asked.

"Can I get strawberry?" I asked politely.

"You sure can!" the owner answered. He got a cone, and scooped strawberry ice cream into it. He then handed it to me.

"And what can I get you-..." the owner began to say, but he stopped when he saw No-name, "... Mister...?"

"Do you have chocolate milk flavor?" No-name asked.

"Umm... We have chocolate... Just chocolate..." the owner answered.

"Close enough." No-name said.

The owner smiled weakly, as he opened another barrel filled with chocolate ice cream. He got a cone, scooped ice cream into the cone, and handed it to No-name.

"Anything else?" the owner asked.

"No sir," Apollo answered as he handed the owner four bits, "Thank you."

"Thank you!" the owner said as he put the bits into another barrel.

Me and No-name sat under a tree next to the stand, and ate our ice cream, while Apollo went and greeted everypony coming, and leaving Canterlot. I ate it like any other pony would, the ice cream first, then the cone. No-name however, ate the cone, then the ice cream, making his face a chocolate covered mess. Later, two other ponies, a pegasus, and a unicorn, walked up to the stand.

"I'll have one vanilla please!" the pegasus asked.

"Certainly!" the owner said. He got a cone, opened another barrel, and scooped vanilla into the cone. He then handed it to the pegasus.

"That'll be two bits." the owner said.

The pegasus looked down, and began frowning.

"Aw no!" the pegasus cried, "I lost my wallet!"

"You did?" the unicorn asked.

"Yes! Now how am I supposed to buy this ice cream?"

"Did you leave it in your nightstand?"

The pegasus narrowed her eyes at the unicorn.

"How did you know I kept my wallet in my nightstand?" she asked.

"Because you told me?" the unicorn answered.

"Or did you steal it?" the pegasus asked.

"What?!" the unicorn cried, "Why in Equestria would I steal from you?!"

"Because! You said it yourself!" the pegasus accused, "You told me you were running low on funds! So I bet you stole mine just for an extra buck!"

"You're accusing me of stealing something I didn't even steal?!" the unicorn asked, "And I thought we were friends! You don't trust me!"

"Heck no I don't!" the pegasus shouted, "Not anymore!"

As we watched the fight, No-name got up, and began to walk over to the two.

"No-name?" I asked, "What are you doing? Stay out of there!"

No-name didn't listen. He trotted up to the couple. Both of the two looked down on the chocolate covered draconequues.

"Can we help you... Whatever you are?" the pegasus asked.

"Is there a reason you're fighting?" No-name asked.

"Of course!" the pegasus answered, "This no-good thief stole my wallet!"

"I did not!" the unicorn yelled.

"Yes you did!"

No-name scanned the streets of Canterlot, like he was searching for sompony in specific. He growled, as the fur on his back stood up straight, then he charged, at a trashcan, and knocked it over.

"No-name!" I shouted, "What in Equestria are you doing?!"

A black pony fell out of the trashcan along with lots of, well, trash. He then quickly got up, and began to run away, but No-name teleported (again, leaving his bottom half beind), and grabbed onto the ponies tail.

"Here's your thief!" No-name announced.

The pegasus approached No-name and the pony. She searched the pony, and pulled her wallet out of the pony's mane.

"My wallet!" the pegasus exclaimed, "Oh thank you so much!" She picked up No-name and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I'm sorry, " the pegasus apologized, "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I can." the unicorn said with a smile. They both hugged, and made up.

Apollo came up to see what all the commotion was.

"You won't believe what just happened, dad!" I said, "No-name stopped a burgalar! And kept two ponies from fighting!"

"He did?" Apollo asked. He walked over to No-name, who was still holding onto the pony's tail.

"Let him go No-name." Apollo said.

No-name let go, and the pony ran away, yelling curses.

"You know, I believe I know what we're going to name you, No-name." Apollo said.

"You do?!" No-name asked as he hopped up and down, which was kind of weird, considering he was still missing his bottom half.

"First, please put your body in one piece." Apollo asked.

No-name looked down at his missing half. He disappeared, and reappered by the ice cream stand, once again connected to his lower half. He ran back over to us.

"So whatcha gonna name me?" No-name asked,

"Since you prevented a fight between ponies," Apollo began, "I shall name you, Accord."

"Ac- what?" the new Accord asked.

"It means harmony between ponies, which is what you brought between feuding ponies." Apollo explained.

"Well, it's not Apollo the second," Accord sighed, "But at least it's better than No-name!"

"Nice job, 'Accord'" I said, "You got your name!"

"Now let's go home." Apollo said, "Your mother is probably wondering where we're at."


End file.
